


Dream Come True

by NiaChase



Series: Playtime [5]
Category: Original Work, South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Kissing, Fondling, Imagination, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Pseudo-Incest, Sandwich sex, Sleep Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Kyle had been having dirty thoughts about his brother Ike. He goes to Stan for help, but instead, comes up with an idea for Kyle to get what he wants with Stan's help.





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeGuyFromWattpad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGuyFromWattpad/gifts).

Kyle wasn't always the goody-two-shoes he likes to play for the public. No one exists like that. So while he plays the part to the public, when he's alone, that's when he lets his dark thoughts run wild. Ike.

The smart one and someone Kyle can't get off his mind. Ike has been smart since he was little and now, Kyle was expecting him to work for the government any minute. He wouldn't be surprised if the FBI came and get him, but it would devastate him. That cute small boy with black hair and that babyish look.

For crying out loud he was eleven, Kyle six years older than him. Kyle knew there was something wrong with him, but fuck it, right? He loves his brother. _ Adoptive brother,_ Kyle thought. 

It made him feel much better since they weren't blood, but he always considered him to be one. Kyle groan and flop to his stomach. He needs someone to tell him to back off and get his head straight. And he knew who to go to.  


\----------------------------------  


"That's fucked up. But maybe we can do something about that. You can get it out of your system. Maybe Ike won't mind. He trusts you." Stan said. Kyle shook his head. "I can't have him see me. I don't know, but if I do that while he's looking at me, I'll back off." Stan shrugs that off.

"Then we'll drug him. Put him in a deep sleep. When your parents go out, we'll have a sleepover and it'll be like he just fell asleep like he always had. Like any normal night." Stan said. "We?" Kyle asked. Stan smiled. "Yeah. I want in. Just so long we agree not to hurt him. Just have a little fun, get it out of our system, and we'll act like none of this had happened." Stan said.

Kyle nodded. He felt better that he won't be alone doing this and he doesn't mind Stan being there. He was a pretty sensitive guy and one of Kyle's good friends. With an agreement, they came up with a plan.  


\-------------------------------------  


Ike was on his computer, hacking a few hackers that he knew was stealing from other people. It brought a smile to his face, knowing that he was doing something good, but may be illegal. But he was waiting for his brother so they can hack TrollTrace again. It has been a while since they have done it.

He heard a few footsteps, noting it was more than one person. He looked towards the sound and saw Stan and Kyle together. "Hey Ike, Stan will be sleeping over with us today. Has mom and dad gone yet?" Kyle asked.

Ike nodded, putting his computer away. "Yes. They're gone." Ike answered. "Cool. Why don't you and Stan pick a movie while I fix something to eat. I think we have some leftovers." Kyle said. Ike nodded and he and Stan picked out a movie. Soon they all were eating, drinking, and watching one of Ike's favorite videos.

But after a moment, Kyle and Stan paid more attention to Ike, watching him try to fight sleep. "Want me to take you to bed?" Kyle asked. Ike nodded. Kyle nodded at Stan and help Ike up. Kyle scooped Ike up since he was wobbly on his feet. Ike leaned his head on Kyle.

"Thanks, Kyle," Ike said. "Hm, Whatever," Kyle said but was secretly glad. Ike fell asleep on his shoulder and Kyle enters his room and laid Ike down. Stan came in after Kyle took off Ike's clothes. "Is he out cold?" Stan said. "Yeah, just went to sleep. But no anal. Ike is smart so he'll figure it out if we do." Kyle said.

Stan nodded and rubbed his hands on Ike's chest. Kyle laid next to Ike's unconscious body and watched Ike's chest rise and fall. Kyle kissed Ike's shoulder like a lover. The way he portrayed the softness by the soft touches and kisses, working his way up to Ike's face.

Stan went lower. He kissed his way down until he was mouthing Ike's soft cock. Slowly, he felt the cock getting harder in his mouth. Kyle pressed his lips against the boy, feeling the softness of Ike's pink lips. Stan licked between Ike's cock and balls, which he was surprised that it was hairless.

He would suck on one ball, then the other before massaging it while his mouth got back on Ike's cock. It wasn't big and long yet, but it didn't matter. Ike still reacted to the warm, wet mouth that tasted the saltiness of his precome. Kyle buried his tongue in Ike's mouth and work his hand under his pants to jack off.

He imagined what Ike would say if he was awake. At least... what he wants Ike to say. Kyle really wants to tell him, but Ike was too young. Too young to understand and try to make it work. Sure he was smart, but this was different. One spill from Ike and Kyle wouldn't know how to live with himself.

Kyle continued kissing him like a lover, just wanting Ike to know how much he loves him. Stan was sucking on the head of Ike's small cock, feeling more pre-come on his tongue. Ike's cock was and slippery, his spit sliding from the length to Ike's balls. Stan massage them too, Ike's balls tightening.

He moved his mouth faster, set on making Ike cum, but Stan slipped off. This was for Kyle and he had an idea. "Hey Kyle, go get your lube." Kyle lift his face from Ike's lips and nodded, wondering what Stan had in mind. When he came back, Ike was laying on top of Stan. 

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked. "Helping you act out your fantasies. You can pretend you are fucking Ike when you're really fucking me. Now get to it." Kyle smiled, glad to have a friend like him.

He spread Ike's and Stan's legs and prepared Stan, looking at Ike. Stan's noises fill in the imagination of Ike reacting to his fingers. Stan wiggled and moved his body, Ike's body doing the same. Stan held Ike's hips against his own, his cock resting between Ike's butt cheeks.

When Stan was properly loose, Kyle lubed up himself and line himself up. He pressed one kiss to Stan, really just for acknowledgment, before kissing Ike and pushing in. Stan groans and puts one hand on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle moaned into Ike's mouth. He sucked on those lips and held Stan's hips.

He hurriedly pushes the rest of himself in, Stan crying out in pleasure and pain. Kyle lifted his head up from Ike's mouth. "You okay?" Kyle asked. "Warning next time," Stan said, trying to adjust to Kyle's cock.

"Sorry," Kyle said before giving him a soft kiss. It lasted a little longer than it was supposed to, but it helped Stan relax. Stan nodded and pushed Kyle back. Kyle went slowly, putting his attention on Ike.

Ike's mouth was open and Kyle heard Stan's moans, creating a perfect picture. He kissed on Ike's neck, sandwiching Ike between two bodies so Stan held on to Kyle's body. Kyle felt those hands pressing on his skin and moved faster, imagining Ike doing all of this doing this to him.

Stan's moans got louder, feeling the hard cock grind against his walls until Kyle hit his prostate. Stan cried out Kyle's name, hooking and tightening his legs on Kyle's hips, thus Ike's legs spread more as he moved between them.

Kyle moaned Ike's name in return, Stan actually liking being called someone else. Kyle kissed Ike hard but gripped Stan's legs hard. Stan was seeing stars and feeling his ass being abused, knowing he'll have a hard time walking tomorrow, but it was so worth it.

Kyle's eyes were squeezed shut as he piston in and out inside Stan, his mind only showing Ike's face. Stan gripped Kyle's hair and made him kissed him hard, needing it while Stan jacked out of Ike's responsive cock.

Kyle had a shock but refused to open his eyes. Mouth open, tongue dancing, Kyle feeling his lips being bitten was too much with the picture of Ike in his mind and behind his eyelids. 

Stan felt a warm substance on his hand and finally cum on Ike's butt and back. Kyle felt the hole tighten and released his seed deep into Stan as his cock can allow, bruising Stan with his fingers. 

Stan loved it and grind against Kyle was done. They both huffed and puffed, Kyle leaning his head on Ike's shoulder, but opening his eyes up to Stan. Kyle kissed Stan softly, then Ike before slipping out of Stan. Stan moved Ike off to the side as well, Stan feeling hot off the body heat.

"Fuck, that was good. Thanks, Stan." Kyle said. Stan shrugged, feeling Kyle's cum slip out of him. "No problem. Let me know when we can do this again. I never knew you had it this bad for Ike, but shit.

I'm going to feel this in the morning. You might want to clean Ike off though." Stan said, offering Ike's cum on Stan's hand. They both clean it off before getting up. Stan went to shower while Kyle cleaned Ike off. 

He'll come up with an excuse tomorrow or something if Ike finds something off. He tucked Ike in and kissed him one last time while Stan came out. They both shared a look before heading to Kyle's room. They both can use a cuddle. Kyle smiled. They have to do it again soon because it was too good to miss out on.


End file.
